wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Charger
The Charger is an epic version of the Warhorse mount only available to a Paladin at level 60 upon completing a lengthy quest series involving going to Dire Maul, Stratholme and Scholomance. As of patch 1.12.1 the mount system has been re-vamped and the charger now also comes with the Journeyman Riding skill. Differences between Alliance and Horde Humans, Dwarves and Draenei receive a charger with blue livery and gold-plated armor, and exudes a golden aura. However, the blood elf charger has red livery, with what appears to be brass armor and a red aura. Charger quests (Alliance) For the Alliance, the quest series begins in Stormwind upon reaching level 60. * Emphasis on Sacrifice -- Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker asks you to speak with High Priest Rohan in Ironforge. You are asked to donate to obtain an Exorcism Censer to complete the quest. * To Show Due Judgment -- High Priest Rohan sends you back to Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker with the Exorcism Censer. * Exorcising Terrodale -- Kill undead in the Eastern Plaguelands by exposing them with the Censer * The Work of Grimand Elmore -- Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker asks you to speak with Grimand Elmore in the Dwarven District of Stormwind. * Collection of Goods -- Grimand Elmore requires , 5 Stratholme Holy Waters, 10 Arthas' Tears, 40 Runecloth, and 6 Arcanite Bars. * Ancient Equine Spirit -- Enter Dire Maul West and kill Tendris Warpwood. Once he is dead, the "Ancient Equine Spirit" NPC will spawn. Give it the Manna-Enriched Horse Feed (see below) to turn your Arcanite Barding into a Blessed Arcanite Barding. ** Manna-Enriched Horse Feed -- Bring Merideth Carlson (in the Hillsbrad Foothills) and 20 Enriched Manna Biscuits to get the Mana-Enriched Horse Feed you'll need for Ancient Equine Spirit. * Blessed Arcanite Barding -- Bring the Blessed Arcanite Barding back to Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker. * The Divination Scryer -- Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker requests 1 Azerothian Diamond and 1 Pristine Black Diamond. *Judgement and Redemption -- Travel to the basement of Scholomance to kill the Death Knight Darkreaver and redeem his corrupted mount. Includes some novel uses of certain Paladin spells (see quest article for more information). Charger quests (Blood Elf) For blood elf paladins, the quest to obtain a Thalassian charger also begins at 60, and is given by Knight-Lord Bloodvalor at Blood Knight Headquarters in Silvermoon's Farstriders' Square. *A Summons from Lady Liadrin - Bloodvalor sends you to Lady Liadrin, the Blood Knight Matriarch. She is located directly below Bloodvalor, in the room with M'uru. *The Master's Path - Liadrin is offering to sponsor your promotion to Master. If you choose to accept, speak to her again. *A Gesture of Commitment - Liadrin gives you a list of potent items from Magister Astalor Bloodsworn, things to keep the Blood Knights' powers going strong. She asks for 40 pieces (two stacks) of Runecloth, six Arcanite Bars, 10 Sungrass and 5 Dark Runes, as well as . *A Demonstration of Loyalty - Liadrin sends you just outside the gates of Quel'Thalas into the Eastern Plaguelands, to kill 15 Scourge Siege Engineers and destroy three of their meat wagons. As you leave the Ghostlands via the portal to Eastern Plaguelands, follow the path and look to your left until the hills disappear, and there will be a nest of undead there. *True Masters of the Light(1) - Procure a vial of holy water from the Scarlet Abbey in Tyr's Hand. *True Masters of the Light(2) - Liadrin can make you a mixture for use to obtain your charger. Bring her one Arcane Catalyst, one Crepuscular Powder, one Pristine Black Diamond and one Azerothian Diamond. The Crepuscular Powder can be purchased from Darlia, the Poison Vendor in Murder Row, for , and the Arcane Catalyst can be purchased from Zalle, the Reagent Vendor in the Bazaar, for . The Azerothian Diamond is a rare drop from chests and Thorium veins. Pristine Black Diamonds are a rare world drop. Both can be purchased on the auction house. *True Masters of the Light(3) - Travel through the Eastwall Gate into Stratholme, and use the Extinguishing Mixture Liadrin provided you to put out the eternal flame in the Alonsus Chapel. Aurius, the paladin in the chapel, will become hostile to you, and you must defeat him, and after you do five paladins will appear outside the hut. You must kill them all to complete the quest. Return to Liadrin for your rewards. Summary of needed non-quest items (Alliance) * *5 Stratholme Holy Water *10 Arthas' Tears *40 Runecloth *6 Arcanite Bars *20 Enriched Manna Biscuits ( for five at Honored; total) *1 Azerothian Diamond *1 Pristine Black Diamond Summary of needed non-quest items (Blood Elf) * *40 Runecloth *6 Arcanite Bars *10 Sungrass *5 Dark Runes *1 Arcane Catalyst ( from Zalle in the Bazaar) *1 Crepuscular Powder ( from Darlia in Murder Row) *1 Azerothian Diamond *1 Pristine Black Diamond Category:Horses Category:Mounts Category:Transportation Category:Paladins